Frozen Core
by Shoelace83
Summary: When a new specimen of alien that has the power to freeze anything threatens Earth, Dib, Gaz, Zim, Tak, and even Tenn find no choice but to unite to stop them. ZATR. Some Language. Violence In later Chapters. R&R, if you dont mind.
1. Where they are now

Note: This is my first Zim fic. Flaming is greatly avoided, but ideas are greatly asked for.  
or whatever.. anyway, it's Zim and Tak. I havent seen every last episode, so correct me if I make a mistake. I know im not good at stretching details. Bare with me. Ty.

"LIFE-FORM IDENTIFIED"  
"Give Me Some imformation"  
"LIFE-FORM IDENTIFIED AS FORMER VISITER"  
"...Continue"  
"LIFE-FORM IN DISGUISBLE VIEW"  
"I See. Show me the Identification profile."

Tak held a glance at the large screen in her base, hands on hips, whatching as the intruder's file came to view.  
Her computer had always been faithful to her, and she knew she could trust it to show her the information on anyone or anything that dared come anywhere near her beautiful home, plus she always had Mimi, her faithful S.I.R. Unit. Coming back to this retched planet would have been hard alone.  
Tak hadn't Yet informed anyone of her returning position to Earth. She didnt plan to tell anyone, either.  
Tak fealt that it was no one's business. And She knew that if anyone found out, it would somehow get to that...

wretched...

life-ruining...

awful...

disguisting...

Irkin...

That called himself...

Zim...

As she shuddered at the thought of that thing that called himself an invader, new imformation appeared on the screen. It was eye color that caught her attention first before a Data photo could load. This strange life form had two eye colors.

Blue... in the Disguise..

Tak waited.

In true form...

Red.

Her antenna's twitched. She couldn't beleive it.What an earth could he want? How could he find her?! Tak wasinfuiated, of corse.

The moment she saw those hideous eyes...

and that horrible hair...

and the greasy green skin..

She didnt have to look at the name template in the corner of her screen.

She knew it was none other than...

"ZIIIIMM!"

MEANWHILE, AT DIB's HOME...

"Gaz, has it ever occoured to you that maybe Tak and Zim could ever work togeather"  
Gaz looked up from her breakfast.  
"Who the hell is Tak"  
"You Remember! The One that you helped out with"  
"oh. Her. Whatever. I dont care"  
As Gaz and Dib sat at the table eating their toast, Dib, for once, decided to atleast try to make conversation. His little sister was growing up. She was getting taller, and soon she would have to go to High Skool when this summer was over. He atleast wanted to get accuainted with her.

Dib never really showed it, but he heald a high respect for his sister.

Gaz, on the other hand, just wanted to be left ALONE. Her brother never stopped talking, it seemed like,  
and she never had time to her self. Who cared about those stupid things Dib called aliens?  
Sometimes Gaz fealt as if maybe her brother was jealous of Zim. She'd seen his base before, and although she hid it with a smirk on her face and her usual bossy tone, she was somewhat impressed.

Neither of the two had any conversation with Zim. Ever. It had been about five years. Dib occaisionaly saw Zim walking down the hall, and Gaz didnt go to school in the same building as the two did. Dib yearned for more imformation about Zim, and, at times, actuallt considered making conversation with him, as well.

"You Two need to head to school, now. Have Fun."

Dib and Gaz looked up to see their Father in his regular white lab coat, with a cup of coffee in his hand. He stood in the doorway from the living room to the kitchen, his hair freezier than usual,  
one hand on his hip and another on his coffee.

"But Dad, It's sat-"

But before Dib could protest, his Father laughed and walked over to them, backpacks in hand.

"Of Coarse It is." He chuckled, shoving the black bags in their hands. He sat his coffee down and gave each of his children a pat on the head. Gaz winced and growled in a low tone, obviously annoyed at her Father's lttle petting. Dib just sat there, confused. SURELY his Dad wansn't THIS stupid.

Dib and Gaz exchanged looks. His was more of a "What-The-Hell" look, while hers was a "Get-This-Freakin-Idiot-  
Off-Me-" look. Both of them couldnt hold straight faces. Dib just sat there befumbled, and Gaz was still looking annoyed. Their Father eventually stopped, however, and grabbed his coffee and opened the door.

"Well, I'll be seeing you two. Dib, take care of Gaz. Help her across the street. Dont Get Hurt."

Gaz winced. And Growled. Again.

Dib grabbed his black coat that he always wore and threw it on. "Dad, seriously, check the calender!" He said,  
irritated. Gaz refused to leave the table. Their Father chuckled hardily and slammed the door. That man needs a life. Thought Dib, sighing. The man grabbed a miniature calender out of his wallet and checked. He laughed, and walked out of the room. Gaz dropped her bag and opened the door.

"Gaz?" Asked Dib. "Where are you going?"

She heald her position in the doorway and looked to face her brother. She held a Death Glare as she eyed him.  
Dib fealt it was better if he just lefted her alone, and not to protest if she didnt say where she was going.

She Got the picture. She slammed the door behind her, not saying a word. Dib was just fine with that. He lay his head on the table, trying to think of something to do. His head went completely blank, so he shut his eyes, sighed, and thought harder.

"Invader Tenn? Your alive?"

The tallest stood dumbfounded at their base, trying to make sure what they saw on the screen was really the female irkin that they lost transmition with three years ago.Besides the fact that she was beaten up, She hadn't changed at all.

"My Tallest, I know that contacting you in this battered state is very dishonorable, but I have just now escaped from a new specimin of aliens that call themselves Koviettes."

Red and Purple still couldn't beleive what they were seeing. They ignored the scratches and bruises and torn anntenas. All they really focused on was Invader Tenn, her red eyes still gleaming, her anntennas torn, but still curly. Everything was just to hard to except.

"C-Con-Continue, I-Invade-Invader..." muttered Red as he still couldnt beleive Tenn was on that screen.

"I have done some research while I was held captive. I have learned they are only female, and reproduce my mating with a male-only specimen I have yet to learn about. After I stop with the conversation with you, my tallest, I..."

Her calm voice stopped, and her eyes turned from a serious shape, to a sorrowful half closed, not-so-bright shape.

"Something Wrong, Invader Tenn?" asked Purple, who had gotten over all the suspence.  
"Don't say anything stupid." added Red, who really couldnt think of a threat at the moment, so he left it at that. Both of the tall Irkins had arms crossed, and leader-ish looks on their faces. Invader Tenn sighed again and regained control.

"I want...to ask.. for maybe...perhaps...another mission."

It was clear she had made that up, but these were the tallest, who werent the brightest, so they went along with it.

The two thought for a minute, and then exchanged menacing looks, teeth shing in an evil light, both mouths formed in an evil grin. Arms still folded, Red spoke up.

"Invader Tenn"  
"Yes"  
"WE Have the PERFECT mission for you"  
The two snickered, Not able to hold straight faces. Tenn knew this was going to be like any other time an invader asked for another mission- pointless.  
But this was going to end up terribly. Not pointless. But Tenn didnt know that. She thought it was going to be just another joke, as usual. But it was a joke. It wouldn't end up that way, however.

"What do you know about Planet Earth"

Ok. U asked for longer chapters, and more discription, and I gave it my all. Im a flame hater. An advice lover. Dont whine about the spelling and Grammer, Im working on it. And I know the ending was rushed. I have things to do today. R&R please. 


	2. Gaz, Zim and Tak

Um…

(Walks on Stage meekly)

Hi guys… heh heh.. wow, it SURE has been a while… I almost feel… how do I say… _OUT OF PLACE_ here…

Pleease don't throw rotten fruit…

But anyway, I've gotten better! And uhm… Frozen Core had nothing but positive reviews… so thanks a lot! Uh… YEEAH! So I really appreciate it… and I present…

_**Frozen Core, Ch. 2**_

Gaz tried to get as far away from her home as quickly as possible. The atmosphere was too much- her brother being all nice to her all the sudden, her father forgetting what day of the week it is, and, almost as if he was reading her thoughts, her brother bringing up Tak, the Zim look-alike with the almost gothic disguise and deep, purple eyes. She scowled just thinking about it. Had he found out? Or was he on the verge on finding out? Was this a test to see if Gaz could crack under pressure of holding a secret? And if it was, had she failed?

Or was she STILL the only one who knew about Tak coming back?

In a word, no.

She looked behind her, and seeing that the coast was clear, she stopped for a quick breath. She dragged her little black tennis shoes over the sidewalk now that she was far enough away from home so that Dib couldn't catch up to her, hanging her head low. The thoughts of Dib had took a place in and stuck too the back of her mind. What she started to worry about now was school. And Gaz never worried about stupid things like that.

The truth was, Gaz HATED the idea of going to the same school as her brother.

_High schoo__l._ She thought, rolling her eyes._ I'll be just as accepted there as I was in Middle __Skool__, Elementary school, and that private school I went to a couple years back._

Her eyes sank, and her mouth dropped to a small, sad frown.

_Not at all…_

She knew what the kids said about her. And she knew why she didn't have any friends. She and her brother were both alike, she had to admit. It was hard when there were things in life you knew were real, but when you tried to prove them, every bit of evidence you THOUGHT would get you somewhere, just got you made fun of… and laughed at… and talked about…

For a minute she thought she might cry. But luckily, she didn't. Gaz didn't cry. Ever. And people knew that. She was too tough to cry. To goth and to scary.

She didn't deserve to laugh and have fun like everyone else. She was an outcast. And it wasn't that she wasn't willing to accept this, its just that…

It hurt.

It really, really did.

But she didn't have anyone to tell that to. How could she tell her brother? Why should she bother? He goes through the same things she did. And its not like telling him will make her feel any better.

Gaz stopped at the entrance to the woods behind someone's house. She sighed, and although all this thinking had brought her down, she managed to keep a straight face. The dark woods seemed calming to her, and although the bugs and spiders on the trees seemed to pose a threat of some sort, Gaz kept walking, until she was deep in the forest, where she saw the large data base disguised as a little cottage.

"Tak." She said to herself. "Why here? Why now?" she turned to look behind her, making sure she hadn't just humiliated herself by talking aloud to no one in particular. But who would be in the forest for any reason besides what she was there for?

"Why me?"

"Zim, what in the living HELL do you want?!"

Tak stood in the middle of her base, her hands balled into fists and her eyes aflame with fury, almost as if she was ready to pounce on her prey, which just HAPPENED to be her sworn enemy, Zim. She yelled across the room at him, not daring to get anywhere near him. How she hated him so, his dark red eyes staring At her, almost as if he hadn't expected to see her angry after he trespassed on her data base.

There Zim stood, dazed and motionless. Like he had lost it for a second. He raised an eyebrow and twitched his antennae, the rest of his face emotionless.

"I would like to THINK you would be grateful to me for coming to WARN you, buuuut…" Zim turned on his heels sarcastically. "You're obviously not happy with my presence…"

"Warn me?" Tak called, stepping closer to Zim's position, where he was standing with his hands folded behind his back and with his back turned to her. "I would have LIKED for someone to warn me that YOU were coming…" she called spitefully, but firmly. "There isn't anything I can think of that could be worse than THAT…"

"SILENCE!" He called, turning. He walked up to Tak and stood, glaring at her face with his poor excuse for angry eyes. "HUUUUMANS! HUMANS HUMANS!" He repeated, wincing. "One of those wretched beasts is coming towards your base!"

Tak rolled her eyes. "Really, Zim?" she said sarcastically, raising her eye brow and lowering her eyes. "THAT'S what you came to warn me about?"

Zim started to speak, but stopped himself, almost as if he couldn't really think of anything.

"She has no permission to be here!" Zim exclaimed.

"YOU have no permission to be here!" Tak replied angrily.

"She's our ENEMY!"

"You're MY enemy!"

"But how did she find your secret base?!"

"How did YOU find my secret base?!"

"It doesn't matter! She came here to destroy you!"

"Then what did YOU come here for?!"

"To warn you!"

The two bickered for a long time, until eventually Tak went on the verge of snapping.

"Well you've warned me! Go home now!"

"But I came to…

"ZIM! OUT!"

"The Koviettes, Tak!"

Tak stopped yelling to look at Zim and try to recollect what he just said.

"Wh-Wha…?" She mumbled, dropping her hands to her side. "How…?"

"Tak, we knew they'd come back somehow…"

Uhm…

Soo….

R&R?

Nothing exciting, I know, but…

Uhm.

Hope you liked it!


	3. Emotional Mysteries

"_Gaaaz!"_

_The teasing giggles and harsh stares had started again. Betting every penny she owned that they were here to bring up some sort of punishment for last Monday, Gaz stopped in her tracks, keeping her face firm and angry while she stared down at her striped leggings and small black tennis shoes. The sound of squeaky little giggles from squeaky little girls made her head hurt, and even though her back was turned to the crowd of menacing, cruel, midget-size, preppy girls, she could feel the heat of their glares._

"_Gazzy," started their leader, who slowly led the group to where Gaz stood in the middle of the empty hall. Every step they took, the giggles seemed to get louder. "We heard about last week… with you and Mr. Membrane and all…" Gaz felt herself surrounded now, every pair of little eyes on her._

"_And although you didn't get detention or suspension, which you rightfully deserved," the clique switched from innocent giggles to loud, snorting laughter. "You really need to be punished for what you did, and because we had some time on our hands… well, we came up with THIS."_

_With the final word of that sentence, she pulled a water balloon from out behind her back and held it above Gaz's head. Gaz felt her face form into one of her famous "Massacre" expressions. The group let out cruel chants._

"_Soak the Freak! Soak the Freak! SOAK THE FREAK!"_

_The girl's blue eyes turned cold gray as she slammed the balloon on her victim's head, almost as if she was slam dunking a basket ball into a still, unstirred goal._

_The group's laughter got louder and even crueler, and Gaz finally snapped. Her eyes widened and her teeth grit, causing every vein in her body to almost pulse out of her body._

"_FOOLS!" She turned and screamed, balling her hands to cold, white knuckled- fists. "YOU HAVE GONE WAY TO FAR THIS TIME!" Every one of the giggly girls went silent and stared at her._

_Almost as if she couldn't control herself, she wrapped her hands around the first neck she could reach. All the little preps ran away screaming, and Gaz couldn't see what was in front of her from her blurry vision._

"_DO YOU LIKE MAKING AN IDIOT OF ME?! IS IT REALLY THAT ENTERTAINING TO MAKE ME MISREABLE?!" She shook the girl harshly and ruthlessly, screaming these words form the top of her weak lungs. Her voice cracked in a few places, leaving her horse and her throat sore. When she could scream no more, she threw the girl on the cold tiled floor, then mercilessly kicking her side and stomping on her perfect face. The already bleeding female threw her arms in the air and waved them around in every direction, trying to defend herself. The water dripped from Gaz's shaking and fiercely active body, leaving a small puddle next to the one that was left from the water balloon._

"_I'LL SHOW YOU PAIN, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"_

_Just when Gaz was about to pin the girl to the ground to deal some menacing blows to her rib cage with her fists, the pale faced-child's arms went limp, and she could no longer defend herself. Realizing this, Gaz stepped away from the corpse of the strangled, bleeding body._

_Another victim of my strength, Gaz thought wistfully. That ought to teach those little sluts to mess with me…_

_The moment she heard the yelling of teachers and little girls, and loud running footsteps from the next hall over, Gaz made a run for it, leaving the dead little girl behind._

When she had awaken from her nightmarish flashback, Gaz found herself still in front of the cottage-disguised base of Tak, and she felt a cramp in her hands from balling them into fists so many times. She must have got carried away while she was recalling the horrifying event, because there was a small little bush in front of her that had been cut in half from the stem, probably from where she kicked it.

You see, Gaz had told none of this to anyone.

And she knew if she thought about it anymore, she might have gone insane. _I guess that's how Tak and I are alike,_ she thought, looking up to the sky and letting the cool wind blow in her face, giving her some room to breathe a little._ We both keep secrets from the ones that matter the most… or matter the least…_

The only reason they did those things to Gaz is because she knew their secret. She knew it, and no one else. They thought they were doing a good job of concealing their secret identities as super human freaks, and Gaz had apparently ruined EVERYTHING. She had saw them giggling in the girl's bathroom, inhaling deeply and freezing things. Not to mention how she'd been a witness to their little magic tricks that included suddenly making the all the water bottles freeze except for maybe two or three of them, making sure everyone except them had a frozen bottle of water along with their lunches. Gaz didn't know what to call them. Super Humans? Machines? Androids? And if possible, Aliens?

_Selfish… Foolish… _

For once in her life, Gaz almost felt sympathy for her idiot brother, who had yet found the evidence he needed to prove Zim was an alien, which would be obvious with his green skin if every last kid in the neighborhood wasn't such a total IDIOT. She knew how he felt now, cold and alone and hated. That was all there was to it. And No matter how she tried, Gaz couldn't change that.

_Soak the Freak! Soak the freak!_

She shook the thoughts from her head and returned her attention to Tak's base, which she had yet to get into a range of 4 feet in to. She sighed. Feeling every inch of all the courage and fury she's had stored up for all these years suddenly leave her with each breath she took. These girls were a threat; she knew that, but the dangers of meddling with them…

Well, she didn't know that.

Gaz had never felt this feeling before. She knew her hands were shaking, and yet she didn't try to stop them. Her head felt light and airy. She didn't feel so reassured now that everything was going to go her way, with the help of her violent, dark attitude.

Was it, if possible, fear?

_No… _Gaz told herself. _I'm not that kind of person. Why should they pose a threat? I strike fear into others… not the other way around…_

_So what if they freeze things?_

_I'll… kill them…_

_With everything I have… With or without Tak's help…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib, finally realizing he was the only one in the house now that his sister had escaped the insane clutches of their father and his dad had left the house for some freakish meeting with fellow insane scientists, rose his head from the table and looked around at his kitchen. Every one of Dad's weird doo-dads that he had left lying around in the kitchen were gone.

_That's… not surprising._

Dib stood up and pushed the chair back in.

_Not at all._

He tried to figure out how long he had slept, and found that difficult due to the fact that he didn't remember what time he fell asleep. Sometime in the morning, when Dad thought it was time to go to school. Not to mention Gaz still wasn't back. Which was convenient.

He looked at the clock to see it was still early, around ten. And wherever Gaz went, she spent a good hour there. Not one to celebrate having the house to himself, he decided it would be best if he took a little walk or visited somewhere as well. There really wasn't anything else to do. Maybe he would sabotage Zim's next plan, or at least find out what it was.

To his dismay, Dib didn't really have any inventions ready for spying, and he wasn't in the mood to make a new one. Well, he did have a few. He just didn't think he could take another disappointment. Gir would blow up something, or nobody would believe him even if he did find something out, or Gir would find a hidden camera, or something would malfunction… the possibilities of failure, which mostly included Gir, were endless.

Not to mention he certainly wasn't getting any support from his family. Which was nothing new.

_I need to get out of here._ He thought to himself calmly. _I don't know why, but the empty atmosphere is just too much._ Dib grabbed the doorknob, sighed, and his hand fell back to its original place next to his waist.

_When was the last time I felt so lonely?_

--------------------------------------------------------

Tak was speechless. Her face blank and her jaw quivering, she shook her head in disbelief. Zim stared, unwillingly, and felt sadness and disappointment finally hit him.

They were back.

--------

:)


End file.
